


We Can Do What We Want, Eddie~

by TrashSkull



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, In a way, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, sort of kinda, venom being a smug lil shit really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: Venom decided Eddie needed some R&R, whether he wanted it or not





	We Can Do What We Want, Eddie~

I couldn’t help myself...

**“This would be more enjoyable if you would stop resisting, Eddie.”**

How could he not in this instance? Pinned to the floor by a willpower that wasn’t his own, a force that greatly outrivalled his own, a black goo that coursed through his veins.

“MMM MMPH!”

Eddie could barely breathe, a black writhing mass covered the lower half of his face, not to mention surrounding his pretty little wrists and pretty little ankles, spread into the starfish position. His pretty little mind screamed frightened curses and panicked jibberish, he didn’t know why he was freaking out so much but his words, or lack thereof, were music to his ears. Eddie’s body was longing for something these past few months, knowing well enough what it was but he wouldn’t discuss it with him, every time he did he would blush and stutter and ignore the question, but Venom was stubborn and got what he wanted whether Eddie gave him permission or not, which was rarely.

The cursing picked up again, making him giggle deep in his chest, which was weird because Eddie felt the vibration in his own chest. Venom's hands materialised from his back, those large black paws grabbing at the air before cracking knuckles, Eddie felt even more scared now, Venom doesn't have bones to crack let alone knuckles. His thumbs hooked under the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled down, chuckling as he noticed the half erect cock in his underwear pressed against his leg and forming a bulge.

**"And you said you weren't interested. Liar."**

Venom pushed his pants down to his ankles before paying attention to his boxer briefs, chuckling even harder at his human's attempt at escape when he knew he can't, but he wanted him to squirm. He tastes so much better when he's scared. So tasty. When the briefs were down Venom wasted no time in wrapping his hands around it, Eddie gasped and his back arched high at the silk-like hands that surrounded his member, not the usual coarseness he felt when Venom moved around his body, though he's gotten used so that he can't tell anymore. Venom examined the piece that Eddie held between his legs, it was thick, girthy and didn't have an absurd amount of length but it still looked...pleasing. He ran his thumbs along his length, eliciting a soft moan from above and another chuckle from him, enjoying the subtle twitches his body made when he stroked his cock and delightful sounds he tried to stifle. So cute, so futile.

**"I've barely touched you and you're already quivering like a bitch in heat, haha."**

He left the stroking to one hand now, his large hand effortlessly gripping his dick and stroking at an agonisingly slow pace, his grasp hot against his skin, while the other slowly slid up his torso, making light trails with his claws until he met his chest. He chuckled once more as he heard a moan slip from his throat, he had pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and rolling the bud just to see what reaction he would get out of him, it was very effective. Eddie breathed with heavy and shaky exhales as his cock throbbed with desire in the Symbiote's grasp, muscles flexing and relaxing in resistance to his lustful and sensual touches but it was all in vain, there was so little he could do against his power right now.

**"You're getting so hard, Eddie~" He sang.**

Sure enough, he stroked his cock to its natural firmness, the head a deep rosy color and the veins throbbed noticeably along the shaft, it twitched in his hand and now had the capability of standing up on its own. Venom became mesmerised by the sight of it. Sweat trickled down Eddie's brow as the hands still pumped him, he doesn't want to admit it, and he probably never will, but Venom's hands actually felt amazing and he doesn't want to know who or what he'd been practising on but it felt like he knew exactly what he needed to do. Or maybe it was because of their symbiosis that he knew what to do. Oh well!

Eddie heard him chuckle again, Venom's face was beside his, a large toothy grin plastered on his maw. He licked a long slow swipe against his cheek with a purr, making Eddie shiver. He then moved downward, nipping at his hips before he was situated between his legs, his grin growing ever so much. Eddie watched in horror as Venom opened his mouth wide, the kind of wide it takes to bite a man's head off, the kind of wide to swallow a man whole, he could see down into his throat for fuck's sake, and he was going to what?? Not a moment too soon, Eddie's heart jumped so hard he swore it stopped, Venom latched onto his dick with a wet chomp, his teeth barely grazing against his foreskin and head, he almost cried fam. He thought he was going to bite his dick off fam, Venom is the kind of petty ass person to do that kind of shit, but at the back of his mind he was lowkey enjoying how smooth his tongue felt around him, it felt like fucking satin but soft like marshmallows, and the way it was getting all around him felt so fucking good!

**“You taste so good, Eddie~”**

Eddie didn’t care about his pride anymore, how little that may have been, he couldn’t help the moans that flowed from his mouth or the bucking of his hips into his face, not even the quiver in his thighs as they tried to clamp around his head, all making Venom smirk and growl around him with a smile that could curdle dairy. Venom purred louder for every second that he swallowed every inch of Eddie’s member, his tongue wrapping his length in a loving embrace as he bobbed his head up and down, the back of his ‘throat’ coddling his head with lustful purrs that sent shivers up his spine. He could feel every twitch in his muscles, each shudder in his breath, hear every panicked yet excited thought that raced through his mind and he wanted more, the greedy bastard wanted to leave him whining for him and him alone. Eddie groaned loudly as Venom swallowed him whole, his cock pushing well past the contracting ring at the back of his mouth, the vibrations encircling his length entirely and making his toes curl.

The hands from before groped at his chest firmly, fingers prodding and twisting at his nipples while another two gripped his thighs and pushed his knees upwards and outwards as far as his legs could go as the tongue not only wrapped around his dick much tighter as it continued to pump him but it also got longer, somehow possible, and firmly but kinda gently rimmed his ass. Eddie shuddered violently, the new sensation ripping a new amount of pleasure up and down his spine as the tongue firmly pushed past the tight sphincter and lapped at the rippling walls that contracted around the slithering appendage until his secret button was found, pushing against it like a doorbell, roughly. Eddie released a surprised scream as his back arched high, so high he was practically on his head as just his toes pushed him upwards, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his teeth biting at whatever of the black goo that came into his mouth at the time, walls clenching around the part of his tongue still buried inside in a spasmic but rhythmic pulse, his cock letting loose his essence as it hit the back of the symbiote's throat and startled him so much he almost choked as more and more of the milky fluid flowed into his mouth in an almost unrealistic amount...

Venom purred and helped Eddie ride out his intense orgasm, pinching his nipples especially hard with a deft twist, the part of his tongue still in his ass nudged and prodded at his sweet spot until he whimpered while the rest of it continued to pump his cock as his seed spilt into his mouth and dripped down his throat. Eddie went blind for about 10 minutes.

After those 10 minutes, those achingly long minutes, Venom slowly retracted himself from his body, showing feint bruises on his wrists and ankles from where he held him, his muscles twitching in pleasure tremors as he slowly pulled his head from his dick and his tongue out his ass as he gently set his legs down, purring and licking at his hips as he slowly made his way upward and over his still heaving chest. He smiled a smug grin as he watched his eyes try to focus themselves, he was mumbling, something about being sore and having the best orgasm he ever had. He didn’t have the heart to move him as he saw his eyelids fluttered, he was tired and quite literally couldn’t move but he did make him a bit more comfortable on the floor and put his clothes back on. Eddie fucking fell asleep but if you think Venom isn’t going to rub it in his face that he made him blind for 10 minutes and 34 seconds every day for the rest of his life then you’re sadly mistaken.


End file.
